


Radiant

by Snickfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Three months into von Strucker's experiments, Wanda realizes she's pregnant. It changes everything.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Wanda was furious. Pietro didn’t have to look at her face to know; he felt it in the air, the electric crackle like a coming thunderstorm. He saw it in the way the afternoon sun slanting into the flat had gone scarlet. “You should not have brought him here,” she hissed, trying to keep her voice low. The very air trembled with her effort.

“He doesn’t have any special powers. We can escape him easily, if we need to. But he is worried for us and I—” It was hard to face Wanda like this, when it felt like he was betraying her, even though Pietro knew, he _knew_ he was doing the opposite. He looked into her eyes, dark with gathered power, vulnerable with love. “I am worried for you. Both of you.”

“I know,” she said softly. She slumped; some of the charge in the air seemed to settle. “He’s an Avenger, Pietro.”

Pietro ventured closer and closed his hands over her hips. She peered up at him, looking lost, while the sunlight brightened in the window. “I just want to know that the baby’s all right. I don’t think there’s anyone else that can help us.” All the other experimental subjects had died, and Wanda had been pregnant for months before they realized—before her powers let her look within and find what was making her so tired. Who was there in the whole world except the Avengers who could understand the effects of that scepter on a fetus? “Just talk to him, and you can decide for yourself.”

Wanda pressed her face to his shoulder, and after a moment folded her in his arms and let her breathe against him for a few moments. Then she nodded firmly against him and pulled away. “All right.”

The Avenger Clint Barton was still standing at the bottom of the stairs where Pietro had left him. Silently he followed Pietro back up. Pietro opened the door and stood aside to let him in. 

Of course Barton saw Wanda immediately; she stood in the middle of the sparsely furnished flat, radiant in her power and in the ordinary way of a woman with child, although Wanda always made faces at Pietro when he said so. She’d looped her arms under her belly, so that there could be no mistake.

“Ah,” Barton said. He nodded towards her. “Is that why you left? We found your records at the compound,” he added.

“It’s why we let you find us,” Wanda corrected.

Barton accepted this gravely. “Was—forgive me for asking. Was the baby one of the experiments, too?”

Pietro came to stand at Wanda’s side and tucked her under his arm. “No,” he said. Wanda lifted her chin. There could be no mistake about this, either.

“Okay,” Barton said again, after only a moment’s hesitation. “Well, uh, congratulations.” He offered them a smile. It looked genuine enough. Against Pietro’s side, Wanda relaxed a little more. “So, how can we help?”

It was going to work, Pietro thought. The weeks of anxiety since they’d fled the lab, the months of fear before that while all the villagers around them died, the years of grief—those were not washed away, but perhaps they could be the past, now. Perhaps he and Wanda could begin something new.

[end]


End file.
